jasragsfandomcom-20200214-history
Czar
Dima Bilan (Chris) METATYPE: HUMAN B 4''', A '''5, R 6''', S '''3, W 3''', L '''3, I 5''', C '''4, ESS 5.7, EDG 5''' '''Condition Monitor (P/S): '''10 / 10 '''Armor: '''12 '''Limits: '''Physical 6, Mental 5, Social 6 '''Physical Initiative: '''11+1D6 '''Active Skills: '''Chemistry '''3, Close Combat Group 3''', Demolitions '''4, Escape Artist 3''', Intimidation '''3, Longarms (Shotguns +2) 5''', Outdoors Group '''2, Perception 4''', Pilot Ground Craft '''1, Running 3''', Sneaking '''3, Throwing Weapons 6''' '''Knowledge Skills: '''Fixers '''2, FSB procedures 2''', Red Army prodecures '''2, Russian cuisine 2''', Russian mafia '''2, Russian street gangs 2''', Seattle street gangs '''2, St. Petersburg history 1''' '''Languages: '''English '''1, Russian N''' '''Qualities: '''Disgraced, Flashbacks (every other shadowrun): family turning their back on him '''Augmentations: :Cybereyes (1) w/ Image Link, Smartlink :Datajack Vehicles: :Yamaha Growler 4/5, Speed 3/4, Accel 1, Body 5, Armor 5, Pilot 1, Sensor 1, Seats 1 Gear: :Armor Jacket w/ Biomonitor, Nonconductivity (1) :Certified Credstick, Gold :Commercial Explosive (kg) (5) x2 :Datachip x10 :Detonator Cap x2 :Dima Bilan w/ Fake License: Defiance T-250 (2), Fake License: Grenades (2), Fake License: Shock gloves (2), Fake License: Throwing knives (2), Fake SIN (1), (1 month) Low Lifestyle :Erika Elite Commlink :Metal Restraints :Security Tags x10 :Standard Tags x10 :Survival Kit :Tag Eraser :Tool Kit, Chemistry Weapons: :Defiance T-250 Acc 6, DV 10P, AP -1, SS/SA, RC (1), 5 (m) w/ Folding Stock, (5x) Gel Rounds, (20x) Regular Ammo, Smartgun System, Internal, (5x) Stick-n-Shock :Combat Knife Acc 6, DV 5P, AP -3 :Shock Glove Acc 6, DV 8S(e), AP -5 w/ Internal Battery :Flash-Bang Grenade non-aerodynamic, Acc 6, DV 10S, 10m R, AP -4 :Smoke Grenade non-aerodynamic, Acc 6, DV Smoke, 10m R, AP – Contacts: Julia Volkova (Connection 2, Loyalty 1) Phillip Kirkorov (Connection 2, Loyalty 1) Sergey Lazarez (Connection 2, Loyalty 1) Tatiana Bulanova (Connection 2, Loyalty 1) '''Starting ¥: '''1,206.5 + (3D6 × 60)¥ History A former krysha (enforcer) in the Grekov Gang (a Russian mafia), Czar made his name with a particularly brutal history of intimidation, coercion, and torture of the Mafia's enemies. Renowned for his ability to pull information out of unwilling subject with little more than a car battery and some pliers. His track record of success had him on the fast track to promotion to avtoritet (authority) until life went sideways on him. Lena Katina, the sovietnik (councilor and advisor) to Grecoff Bradlik, his pakhan (godfather), was found brutally tortured using Czar's signature methods. Lena never recovered from her mistreatment and passed away soon after found by a Grekov shestyorka (associate) named Leonid Agutin. Leonid found himself promoted for finding the sovietnik, while Czar found himself hunted by his former crime family. It is very unclear whether Czar actually had anything to do with Lena's torture and subsequent death. Because of Czar's legendary reputation, he receives a +2 dice pool modifier for intimidating individuals. However, he finds himself treated with prejudice by anyone outside of the criminal element. However, Czar also suffers PTSD from his family turning their back on him, and has vivid and terrifying flashbacks with feelings of complete helplessness and hopelessness whenever he gets double crossed by someone he trusts. Luckily that never happens in the sixth world.